


A Day to Remember

by PorterHawk96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bunnies, Fair Food, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Games, Gen, Hugs, Just fun times for everyone, Shenanigans, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorterHawk96/pseuds/PorterHawk96
Summary: Papyrus meets up with a few of his counterparts to enjoy a day at the Ebott County Fairgrounds. It's the first time any of them had been to such a place, and Papyrus wants to be sure everyone has a great time.





	1. Chapter 1

Papyrus pulled into the very packed parking lot. Well it wasn't really a parking lot, more like a freshly cut grassy field that overflow traffic was being directed to. He was flagged into an empty spot, turning off his convertible and taking a step out to breath the glorious fresh air. It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, a few fluffy clouds floated against a bright blue backdrop, and the happy screams of people riding the fair rides could be heard all the way from his parking spot. The Ebott County Fairgrounds was huge, and had a wire fence surrounding it to dissuade people from going in without paying. Behind the fence though stood many white buildings. Not just any buildings, most of them resembled long “barns” or “pole buildings” as humans like to call them. They appeared to be relatively close together from where he stood,and very nicely kept. What excited him most was the area with the rides. He could see a few tall ones from here, but the one that interested him most was the large wheel looking thing that humans called a “Ferris Wheel.” He had no clue why a structure like that would have such a silly name, but he had seen it in so many movies of humans visiting fairs and amusement parks. And the way they lit up at night in the photos he saw! That was something he needed to try out for himself.

Readjusting his red scarf, Papyrus took his first steps toward the entrance. It took a few minutes of walking, but he eventually came across the wooden structure that served as the ticket booth. There was indeed a booth with a person inside, but there was also some additional roofing with no walls attached. Underneath it sat an elderly looking woman in a chair. He approached the ticket booth.

“One ticket please!” Papyrus chimed. The bubbly young women working the ticket booth took his four dollar fee and presented him with a ticket. He walked further in when the elderly looking woman appeared startled by his appearance before settling into a smile.

“Enjoy yourself.” She said happily.

“Will do! Thank you miss.” Papyrus gave a toothy smile back and headed further in.

The path past the entrance turned into a dusty asphalt road, with many people walking in many different directions. To his left was a barn full of goats, and his right was large structure labeled “Merchants Building.” They both sounded so exciting! He'd have to explore all of them once he met up with the others! He walked further in, trying to avoid bumping into people as he searched high and low for the other skeletons. They came all the way from their home dimensions just to spend the day together, and Papyrus couldn’t help but be super excited about the whole thing. It would be so great to see everyone again!

He walked around searching for several minutes, getting lost in the rows of buildings and tents. Papyrus was rather pleased by how pleasant the fairground were. They were loud, and the majority of people walking by were giving him at least a yards worth of space when passing, but he hadn't been attacked once today! There was a severe lack of angry people shouting mean slurs and throwing things at him, but perhaps Papyrus shouldn't be surprised. In an effort to improve monster and human relations King Asgore and the mayor decided to try making the fair a safe place for everyone, if the large number of police officers were any indication. Finally he spotted the others at a crossroad up ahead. Blue was waving him down excitedly while the others glanced in acknowledgement before returning to their conversation. He excitedly walked forward when a familiar voice rang through the crowd.

“Hey dork!” Papyrus turned to see Undyne waving him down. She was located in a small tent with Lesser Dog and a few human police officers. They were all dressed in full uniform, manning a booth for the public to learn more about the local department. “You having fun yet?” She grinned toothily.

“Of course!” Papyrus said happily. “I haven't been here long, but everything is so lovely today!”

“Sure is dork! The police force is working extra hard to make that happen, so be sure to have a great time!” Undyne posed with her hands on her hips.

“Will do! See you later Undyne!” The two parted ways as Papyrus caught up to the other skeletons. It looked like the Sanses were already separating, deciding to support Frisk while they were being judged for their engineering project. Then again, Sans was a co-leader of the M&H Tinkerers with Toriel, so maybe he was required to be there. Regardless, the four Papyruses were left to their own devices for the time being.

“Greetings other me’s!” Papyrus stated excitedly.

“There you are.” Fell said trying to act disinterested. “We were beginning to think you weren't coming.”

“Of course I was coming!” Papyrus said feeling almost offended. “I wouldn't miss this for the world!” Fell rolled his eyelights while Slim hung close to the dark skeleton, hood drawn up and hunched over nervously. Stretched laughed at the antics of his counterparts before focusing on the task at hand.

“Alright. What should we do first?” Stretch asked lazily.

“Any preference Slim?” Fell turned to the timid skeleton holding his arm tightly. Slim looked around before motioning to a building on their left. The sign said “Rabbit Barn” and currently had a smaller number of people occupying it than most other places.

“Good choice Tiny-me!” Papyrus said excitedly. “I think a few kids in Queen Toriel’s 4-H group are showing some rabbits!” He made his way over excitedly, the other three following not far behind. Papyrus gawked when he entered. Rows and rows of rabbit cages lined the entire building, each area having a sign hanging from the rafters indicating which rabbits belonged to which clubs. “Look! There's Toriel’s group.” He pointed to a sign near the corner that said “M&H Tinkerers.” He quickly made his way over, glancing around to see if he recognized anyone.

“Papyrus!” Monster Kid ran forward wearing a green tye-dye shirt with the clubs name printed across the front.

“Hello Monster Kid! Are you here for the judging today?” Papyrus inquired.

“Yeah! I'm going to be showing my rabbit!” Monster Kid turned to Slim, trying to break the skeleton from his fearful demeanour. “Would you like to see him?” Slim looked a bit taken aback, unsure how to respond.

“Sure kid.” Stretch stepped in to Slim’s relief. “We’d love to see your furry friend.” Monster Kid smiled excitedly, leading the skeletons down the isles of rabbit cages. Papyrus was about to follow when a sharp tug pulled him back. Fell dragged him behind several other cages and looked at him critically. 

“Now listen.” Fell said while Slim and Stretch were distracted with Monster Kid and the rabbit he was showing. “It took a lot of effort to convince Slim to leave the house. He’s terrified of crowds and really needs some help acclimating to above ground life. Can I trust you to stay close to Slim and make sure he has fun?” Fell said it more as an order then a request, but Papyrus was more excited about being needed for this very important task. 

Papyrus stood up straight and soluted his scarier counterpart. “You can count on the Great Papyrus!” Fell nodded curtly, their conversation seemingly finished. The two turned and joined up with the others. Stretch was making silly rabbit puns with Monster Kid while Slim was more occupied holding a grey floppy eared rabbit. He was stroking its soft ear gently, mesmerised by its warmth and thick fur.

“He’s so cute!” Papyrus cooed as his sockets began to sparkle. “What's his name?”

“His name is Hank.” Monster Kid jumped happily. “He's a mini lop!”

“That's fantastic Monster Kid!” Papyrus chimed excitedly. He had no clue what Monster Kid meant by “mini lop,” but his rabbit is certainly adorable. “I'm sure he'll win first prize!”

“We’ll see.” Monster Kid said with a lot less enthusiasm. “There are a lot of other mini lops today.” Papyrus took a good look around the rabbit barn. Monster Kid wasn't kidding, at least a fourth of the rabbits were small with floppy ears like Hank. “Nonsense!” Papyrus posed triumphantly. “With cuteness like that I’m sure Hank will be the top rabbit!” The enthusiasm seems to be spreading, as Monster Kid became more confident. 

“Your right!” Monster Kid bounced. “Hank’s the best, everyone will love him!”

“That's the spirit!” Papyrus said, happy to see the child more excited than before. A loud rumble caused all the monsters to turn. Slim’s face was burning bright with ocher magic, attempting to hide it behind the fluffy critter he held tightly.

“Ya hungry bud?” Stretch drawled. Slim didn't say anything, holding the bunny tighter and looking towards the ground. “It's alright.” Stretch said while making his way closer. “Between you and me, I've been starving since we got here.” He patted his non existent stomach, looking over at Fell with puppy dog eyelights. “And maybe a slightly shorter than me but taller than you skeleton with ripped bones would be willing to-”

“Buy it yourself lazyass.” Fell growled, beginning to march towards the exit.

“Aww don't be like that.” Stretch chased after him, still trying to convince the dark skeleton to pay for his meal.

“Should we follow?” Papyrus asked Slim. The other took a moment before nodding, giving one last goodbye pat to Hank. “Don't worry Tiny-me! We can come back to see the rabbits later if you want!” Papyrus chimed before scratching the rabbit’s head.

“Yeah!” Monster Kid shouted excitedly. “And you can see the first place ribbon Hank’s gonna win!” Slim seemed to perk up at the suggestion, placing Hank back in his cage gently before standing close to Papyrus.

“Let's go!” Papyrus grabbed Slim by the hand and swiftly pulled him out of the building. They were back on the path, surrounded by animal barns and food vendors on all sides. That's not even mentioning the huge wave of people walking through at the moment. It wasn't very late, so Papyrus really shouldn't be surprised by how busy it is. Still, it made finding the others very difficult.

“... I can't find either of them.” Papyrus finally said after glancing around frantically. “Do you see anything?” Papyrus asked. Slim had summoned several mini blasters already and was using them to scout through the crowd from above. It took a few minutes, but he eventually pulled Papyrus towards a hot dog booth. He finally saw them, Stretch waiting in line at the food vendor while Fell stood aside and tapped his foot impatiently.

“There you are.” Fell said as the two made their way over. “We were looking for you before the lazyass decided he just HAD to get a hotdog.”

“Hey now! This isn't just any hotdog.” Stretch had snuck his way over without Papyrus noticing, holding his prize out triumphantly. “This is the Deep Fried Chilli Dog Supreme!” The thing smelled disgusting, dripping with grease and who knows what else. Papyrus could make out the outlines of the cheese and chilli under the deep fried bread layer, but the fumes emanating from that garbage made him want to vomit.

“Your disgusting.” Fell rolled his eyelights. Apparently he felt the same way as Papyrus did. “Do you have any concerns for your health whatsoever?”

“Hey hey hey.” Stretch stopped the others tirade before it started. “First of all, your not my brother. Second, life's too short not to try everything. And third, I don't think it will affect my figure much.” He turned his body and bit and emphasised his nonexistent butt. “Unless your worried it'll go straight to my thighs. Fell, your thoughts?” 

Fell just face palmed and turned towards the others. “Alright you two, what would you like.”

“Wait, your not making them pay for theirs?!” Stretch sounded completely betrayed.

“Maybe when you stop being such an obnoxious asshat, then I'll give you the same treatment.”

“Language.” Papyrus said but couldn't suppress a chuckle. Stretch looked completely dejected, and he'd never seen his lazier self manifest eyeballs before. It was quite comical.

“Ummm…” Papyrus turned to see Slim looking between all of the options. Their were quite a few food booths around, and knowing how much Slim loved food it was sure to be a difficult choice.

“You can go to more than one vendor.” Fell added. That seemed to perk Slim up immediately, and he headed towards a booth advertising cotton candy.

“This might be a while.” Stretch chuckled before taking his first bite of the chilli dog. Papyrus wasn't sure what he meant, but was sure Slim wouldn't take that long at the booth.

“As long as Slims happy I really don't care.” Fell grumbled angrily. “Come on.” He motioned for Papyrus to follow, which he did obediently. Papyrus would have to think of what the group should do after they eat. Perhaps games? More animals? Rides? He doubted Slim would enjoy anything too big and scary, but the Ferris Wheel might be acceptable. Papyrus nodded to himself. Yes, before the day was done he would be sure to take Slim on the Ferris Wheel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what's more appropriate to celebrate New Year's Day then a fic taking place at an event done in mid summer? Probably a lot of things, but I made it anyway. 
> 
> This will probably be two or three chapters in total. Expect no angst and just a fun trip for all the skeletons.
> 
> Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons find some carnival games to try, and Slim is in over his head when he finds something unusual in his escapades.

“Maybe I should have given a limit to the food vendors.” Fell breathed. They had been walking around the fair for almost two hours now, so Papyrus couldn't really blame him for complaining.

“But Edgelord.” Stretch drawled. “I thought you wanted Slim to have fun today. Ya wouldn't want to put a damper on that, right?”

Fell crossed his arms and mumbled to himself. “Shut up ashtray.” He finally snarled before falling silent. Papyrus turned to follow closer behind Slim, as he was now finishing an elephant ear and leading their group around the fair. After they managed to convince Slim that nothing here was poisoned, he wanted to taste everything, and even offered the others a few bites of his food to try. So far Papyrus was sure they had visited every food stand in the fairgrounds at least once, but Slim wanted to be sure. Though Papyrus wasn't complaining, the fair food that wasn't lathered in grease was certainly very tasty, the sheer amount he's tried was making his non-existent stomach hurt. He glanced back at the others. Stretch had already finished his chilli dog long ago, and had moved on to slurping out of a large container of lemonade despite his lack of lips. Fell was rolling his eyelights at their lazier counterpart, checking his money to see how much he's burned through so far.

“Test your skill!” The skeletons looked over at the game booth on their right, temporarily forgetting their quest for new foods. An overweight human man with a sly grin was goading the monsters. “Knock down all three bottles with one softball and win a prize!” He motioned to the many stuffed animals lining the both. The smaller ones were near the bottom, but a few massive stuffed toys layed around the game booth as well. Slim eyed the giant stuffed rabbit hanging under the sign above longingly. 

“Do you like the rabbit Tiny-me?” Papyrus asked. Slim pulled the hood over his head and nodded shyly, as if embarrassed that he got caught looking. “Never fear! The Great Papyrus will win that adorable creature for you!” Papyrus pulled a few dollars from his pocket and placed them confidently on the counter. “One ball please!” Papyrus chimed.

“Don't bother Rus.” Fell growled from behind. “I've heard about these. All the games here are rigged, it's just a scam to drain your money.”

“But Tiny-me likes the bunny.” Papyrus argued. 

“That’s right”! The carny interrupted. “It's perfectly possible to win the game. And it's for your friend here.” He motioned to the shy skeleton trying to hide behind Stretch. Papyrus held his money out and handed it to the carny. He happily obliged and put a softball on the counter. “Throw away!” He stood to the side and smiled. Papyrus grabbed the ball and eyed the stack of milk jugs. He was going to hit it right in the middle. Papyrus wound his arm up and threw the ball with great force. It hit right on target, but only managed to knock the top bottle off. The others barely budged despite the hard impact.

“What?” Papyrus scratched his skull confused. “I hit it dead center… Must have been a bad throw.” Papyrus shrugged and put more money on the counter. The carney smiled and took the bills happily, restacking the bottles and stepping out of the way. Papyrus threw the second ball harder this time, but still only managed to knock off one bottle. He was prepared to pull out more money but Fell was having none of it. The dark skeleton grabbed Papyrus by the arm and started pulling him away.

“I told you it's rigged.” Fell growled. “Stop wasting your money.”

“B-but I still haven't won the rabbit for Slim!” Papyrus tried to pull himself loose but was failing against the others iron grip.

“Awww come on Fell.” Stretch stepped in. “Don't tell me your too scared to try it yourself? I mean, it wouldn't surprise me if your not strong enough to beat a ‘rigged’ game.” He elbowed Fell with a shit grin on his face, trying to goad a reaction. Fell crossed his arms and looked away angrily.

“... Fine.” Fell snarled, slamming several dollars on the game counter. The smug looking booth worker put one softball in front of him, standing to the side and motioning towards the stacked bottles. Fell narrowed his sockets at him before eyeing the stack carefully. Papyrus intensely watched the whole spectacle. This was the most involved Fell has been all day, and he wasn't going to miss it. Suddenly Fell wound his arm up, throwing the ball with the speed of a professional pitcher. He hit the bottom two bottles with tremendous force. The ball hit hard enough to slide the bottom jugs back, the top one falling and bouncing considerably. The bottom two were reluctant, but they finally seemed to tip over.

“Way to go Edgy-me!” Papyrus clapped excitedly. Stretched grinned lazily and Slim seemed to perk up.

“The rabbit.” Fell commanded.

“Now hold on.” The carny said. “You only knocked down one stack, and can pick from the small prizes. You need to knock down five stacks for the big prize.”

“... What?” Fell growled murderously, eyelights disappearing and shoulders going stiff. The others were taken aback to, not understanding where this new rule came from.

“Come on man.” Stretch tried interjecting before anyone got mauled. “That's not fair. You never said anything about that.”

“Check the rules.” The carny pointed to the small sign on the side. The rules were indeed listed, but the font was printed so small it remained difficult to read or even notice. 

“Papyrus.” Fell growled tensely. “Go take Slim and check out the rides. I’ll catch up with you later.” His eyelights were blazing now, starring the carny down. Stretch nudged the other two down the path.

“You two go ahead.” Stretch whispered. “I’ll keep an eye on the Edgelord.” Papyrus nodded, deciding a distraction would be great right now. 

“Come on Tiny-me! Let's ride the Ferris Wheel!” Papyrus grabbed Slim’s arm and pulled him forward, leaving Stretch to keep Fell in check. The rides were still a good ways off though, despite all the walking they had done. He didn't realize that all of the rides would be together, or on the opposite end of the fairgrounds, but that's okay! They were still closer then when they started, and the two would be there soon enough.

They ran past several buildings, including one with a bunch of cows, the registration office, and an auction barn. The two of them were making good time until they stumble across Red with a corn dog lathered in mustard. Blue was with him too, munching on cotton candy.

“‘Sup Rus? Fido?” Red gave a small wave before shoving the corn dog in his mouth.

“It's great to see you again Rus! And you too Slim.” Blue beamed with starry eyelights. “It's been so long since we've talked!”

“Indeed it has!” Papyrus said while looking around for his missing brother. “You haven't seen Sans around recently have you? I thought you were hanging out with him.”

“Oh! Comic is in the building over there!” Blue pointed to the barn labelled Non-Livestock Judging. “He's been trying to help out the kids for their project judging. Red and I were with him until we got board.”

“Turns out he just coaches the kids and makes sure they have everythin’ ready. Didn't think it’d take so long to get through them all.” Red shrugged taking another bite of the corn dog. This time mustard dripped on his sweater to Blue’s dismay.

“Red! Don't make such a mess. We’re not animals!” He grabbed several napkins from a nearby gyro booth and began wiping his shirt down. Red seemed irritated but he didn't struggle.

“Alright MOM, I'll be sure ta be more mannerly.” He did a halfhearted curtsy, one that Blue gawked at.

“Well! When everyone can’t think of you as anything more then a reprehensible slob, I'll be right here to say I told you so.” Blue huffed and crossed his arms. Papyrus was about done with their arguing. As much as he loved spending time with Blue and Red he still had a mission to complete!

“It really has been great seeing you two, but Tiny-me and I have rides to ride!” Papyrus beamed.

“Uhhhh, that's great and all.” Red started, looking around like something was missing. “But where’d Fido go?” Papyrus looked to his left and his right, not seeing Slim anywhere. Just as the realization sank in his soul began to plummet.

“Tiny-me!” He shouted into the crowd. “Tiny-me! Where are you!” He cried again but received no response. He was panicking now. He promised Fell that he'd stay by Slims side all day, but now Slim wasn't with him. To top it all off this place is huge! “You have to help me find him!” Papyrus pleaded.

“Slims an adult. He should be fine on his own, right?” Blue questioned.

“He could have felt a bit anxious and looked for a quiet spot to rest. I'm sure he'll find ya when he's ready.” Red tried to reassure.

“You don't understand!” Papyrus was practically bouncing with worry, eyeballs manifesting and tears pricking at his sockets. “I promised Edgy-me that I wouldn't leave Tiny-me’s side today! And I've left his side! If he's not here, how can I know if he's having fun?!” He grabbed Red by the shoulders and pulled him closer to emphasize his point. “He needs to have fun Red!!!” Papyrus dropped the shorter monster and began clawing at his skull. He wasn't done panicking yet and rational thought was still too far away.

“It's okay Rus!” Blue tried to calm the other. “Slim's right here, see?” Papyrus looked up to see a frantic Slim watching him worriedly behind Blue.

“Tiny-me!” Papyrus squealed and embraced Slim in a tight hug. He was too excited to be upset. Everything was fixed now! He wouldn't let his counterpart disappear a second time. “Where did you go?” He asked. Slim motioned stiffly towards his right. Papyrus looked down to see one of the Snowdin shopkeeper’s children clutching Slim’s arm tightly and sniffling.

“Ya disappear for three minutes and come back with a kid?” Red said with a raised brow bone. The young rabbit boy, Cinnamon if Papyrus remembered correctly, was starting to choke on a few sobs.

“ I c-can't find m-my mom!” He started crying to Slims dismay. He looked to the others desperately for assistance.

“Awww don't cry little fella. We'll find your mom.” Blue said reassuringly. “Where did you see her last?”

Cinnamon looked around slowly, more tears welling in his eyes. “I-I don't know!” He was full on bawling now, grabbing onto Slim's pant leg and soaking it with snot and tears.

“Aww don't cry. We'll find your mom in no time.” Blue tried to comfort the child and get him to release the panicking skeleton, but Cinnamon’s grip was like a vice and he refused to let go.

“Where'd ya find the brat anyway?” Red asked, not taking his eyes off the rabbit child. Slim wrung his phalanges while trying to get his thoughts together.

“F-f-funnel cakes…” Slim managed. Red just gave him a blank stare in response.

“Only YOU could manage that Fido.” His face twisted into a sly grin. “Ya have the best luck don’t ya?” Red snickered. The joking didn't seem to help, as Slim just hovered his hand over the kid’s head indecisively before going back to wringing his phalanges.

“Weren't you guys supposed to be at the rides?” Papyrus glanced over to see Stretch with the giant stuffed rabbit on his shoulders. Fell wasn't far behind him, head held high and looking quite pleased with himself. Stretch made his way over to Slim before noticing the child crying into his leg. “Where'd ya get the kid?” Stretch asked. Slim didn't bother responding, grabbing the stuffed rabbit and shoving it in Cinnamon’s face. The child looked up in confusion before realizing what the thing was. The tears stopped flowing and his eyes lit up immediately.

“It looks just like me!” He grabbed the giant stuffed toy excitedly. The stuffed rabbit was almost four times bigger than Cinnamon, but that didn't stop him from hugging it tightly. Slim took the chance to hide behind Red, grateful to finally have his limbs to himself again.

“We should probably take him to the main office, right?” Papyrus added now that the Cinnamon had calmed down.

“Red and I can do that.” Blue said. “Besides, I think Slim has had enough to do with kids for one day.” He giggled softly when Slim tried to hide further in his hood.

“Eh, why not.” Red shrugged and made his way closer. “Come on kid. Your moms probably worried.”

“Okay!” Cinnamon said more calmly. The big toy really seemed to make a difference. They walked off together, Blue watching Cinnamon closely as he struggled to carry the stuffed animal.

“I'm sorry Tiny-me.” Papyrus said sadly. “You didn't get the rabbit you liked so much.”

“... It's fine.” Slim said softly. He seemed to just be glad to see the kid happy and not clutching him anymore.

“Well it wasn't a total bust.” Stretch nudged pulling up his inventory. “The Edgelord came up with quite the scheme to get that behemoth, and we ended up with some other prizes to.” He grabbed a smaller, supper plush stuffed rabbit and handed it over to Slim. It was way softer than the larger one, and Slim didn't mind the smaller size. He clutched it close like he had with Hank and rubbed the soft ear between his phalanges.

“They should be announcing the winners of the non-livestock projects soon.” Fell added while reading through the fair pamphlet he retrieved at some point. “Would you all like to rest here for the time being?”

“Finally speaking my language Edgelord.” Stretched grinned. “I knew I'd rub off on ya eventually.”

“In your dreams lazy-ass.” Fell turned and made his way towards the judging building. Slim and Papyrus looked at eachother. It has been a very eventful few hours, and he definitely wanted to see how Frisk and their fellow club members did on their projects. There would still be time for rides later. A short break shouldn't be too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, part two is up! I wish it was warm like it is in the story. As indifferent as I am towards snow I would rather not be stuck in 2 degrees Fahrenheit he weather for weeks on end.
> 
> Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epic conclusion to the skeletons day together. Will they survive till the end? Stay tuned to find out!

“Would you get off!” Fell growled at the goat currently chewing his pant leg. The group had decided to finish seeing all the animals after the non-livestock judging was finished. They had already visited the pigs, sheep, cows, and horses. Since then they had moved on to the goat barn, only to learn that most of the goats liked Fell’s jeans for some reason. He tried pulling his leg away from the current assailant, but this particular goat refused to let go. “I swear to Asgore if you do not release my trousers this instant I will be forced to smite you!” Fell was starting to sound like his Vice Captain persona, and the anger radiating from the monster could be felt through the whole building.

“Woah woah woah, no need to get ramgry.” Stretch smiled while trying to stop Fell before he impaled it.

“That was bad even for you.” Fells attention turned to his laid back doppelganger, killing intent now focused completely on Stretch. 

“All this eweing from you is really unbecoming. It really is too ba-a-a-a-ad.” Stretch gave a huge shit grin to the enraged skeleton. Papyrus wasn't positive but he thought Fell had manifested eyeballs for a moment in his rage. He must have, seeing that Stretch was doubled over laughing.

“Those were even worse than your first one! And stop joking about sheep here! We’re in a goat barn!” Fell pointed violently to the creature still eating his pant leg. 

“Oh stop, I'm sure your King-”

“Say one goat pun about my monarch and you won't make it out of this building alive.” Fell growled gutturally. His eyelights went out as dangerous magic wisped from his sockets, posture stiffening and the air in the entire room became tense. Stretch seemed to realize his mistake and held his hands up in surrender while offering an apologetic smile. It didn't seem to be enough, as Fell began rolling up his sleeves in preparation.

“Lazy-me is right!” Papyrus chimed in before both Stretch and the goat got mauled. “Even if his puns are worse than Sans’, there is truly no need to be upset. The goats here clearly like you!”

“Well thanks. That makes me feel SOOOO much better.” Fell’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. It was clear by his expression that he was done with all of this at the moment, and Papyrus wasn't sure how much more he could be reasoned with. Fell didn’t summon any attacks though, instead balling up his pamphlet and preparing to swat at the animal.

“Great idea Edgy-me!” Papyrus grabbed the map from Fell’s hand. The edgy skeleton squaked in indignation, but Papyrus ignored him. He knelt down by the goat’s head and offered the map to the creature. “Doesn't this look far more appetizing?” Papyrus said while waving the paper in the goat’s face. The animal stopped chewing on Fell’s pant leg, looking at the paper for several seconds before clamping its teeth down and pulling the pamphlet through the pen bars.

Fell huffed and moved to the center of the isle. “Well I’ve had enough of these creatures. I say we move on.”

“Eh, why not.” Stretch shrugged and followed the other, ignoring the annoyance still coming off of Fell in waves. Papyrus stopped to grab Slim before leaving, being extra careful not to lose him again.

“Are you coming Tiny-me?” Papyrus asked. Slim was kneeling on the floor petting a twin pair of baby pygmy goats that were ecstatic at getting affection. The timid skeleton looked up and nodded before giving one last goodbye pat through the bars. He stood up and followed Papyrus through the large door, walking alongside the others down the busy asphalt path. In the time they were petting the goats the sky had gotten surprising dark. Papyrus had no idea they had been here for so long, but was eager to see that many of the street lamps and lights on the vendors’ booths had been turned on. It was a completely foreign experience from earlier, and he found himself completely transfixed by the beauty of it all. 

“So where exactly are we headed next?” Stretch drawled before pulling out a cigarette.

“We took a bit of a detour to see all the animals, but if you’re still interested in rides we can go there next.” Fell mumbled while pulling a second pamphlet from his inventory.

“That’s perfect!” Papyrus chimed. He still hadn't ridden the Ferris Wheel yet, and was hoping they could still fit it in before the day completely ended. 

“That is doable. We just need to pass the-” Fell was cut off by high pitched yapping. All four skeletons turned towards the source. A little white dog in a judging ring was watching them happily, tail wagging and panting heavily. He pulled at his leash, nearly yanking the girl showing him off balance. All the other dogs in the ring turned at the commotion, finally noticing the four walking dog treats standing near the entryway. 

“Oh mother f-”

“Language!” Papyrus interrupted before Fell could say it. The correction seemed to be the trigger word, as immediately the dogs charged out of the ring. Many of the children either dropped their leashes or were pulled on their faces, every single dog managing to escape. The army of barking canines charged forward while Fell took a defensive stance in front of the others and summoning several jagged bones.

“Fine you savages! Come at me and-” Stretch didn't let him finish, grabbing Fell’s shoulder and teleporting before he could stab any animals.

“Run for it!” Stretch shouted from close by. Several bone attacks were thrown from a nearby rooftop towards the hoard of barking beast, temporarily slowing their progress while they went for the bones. Papyrus didn't hesitate, opting to grab Slim’s arm and yanking him down the path. The two bolted, dodging through crowds and leaping over the occasional wagon and stroller. Many people were either gasping, laughing or shouting angrily as they passed, but there was no time for apologies right now.

“Think we're safe yet?” Papyrus panted though he never let up running. He glanced back to see Slim being flanked by the little white dog. He was right on the skeletons heals, going in for a chomp when Slim barely jumped out of his reach. The sound of several more dogs grew closer, and the crowds were getting harder and harder to get through. “Tiny-me! I think we need an escape route!” Papyrus slowed down allowing his heavily panting counterpart to catch up. Slim nodded, though he was really starting to lag behind. Two more larger mutts had caught up at this point, eyeing both skeletons hungrily. “Do not worry! The Great Papyrus has this!” He summoned two bones before throwing them back at the dogs. The two larger ones jumped up to catch them, but the little one never lost focus. Papyrus took the opening to grab Slim and threw him over his shoulder. With that he took off at lightning speed, racing forward past an auction barn and merchant building when he was forced to a stop. Several dogs had cut through some of the booths and managed to get in front, heading them off and letting the other dogs catch up. Papyrus looked back to see at least five more beast at his flank, watching them eagerly and wagging their tails.

“I think this is it Tiny-me.” Papyrus gulped with his hopes of escape fading. “If we don't survive this, I want you to know that I'm sorry I couldn't make today the best ever…” Papyrus trailed off waiting for the other to say something sentimental, but all he did was shift a bit. “Tiny-me?” Papyrus questioned. Suddenly he was pulled into a black void before plopping down in an unstable basket. 

Slim sighed in relief and rolled off the others back. Papyrus looked up to see they were on one of the rides, and in a hanging metal basket with Monster Kid and Frisk.

“Oh! Hello you two!” Papyrus said cheerfully, temporarily forgetting the dogs they were running from. “Congratulations on your first place win Human Frisk!” The child kept their usual blank face, but gave a thumbs up as a thank you. “And how did Hank do?” Papyrus looked over to Monster Kid.

“He won fifth place out of twenty-nine mini lops!” Monster Kid boasted happily. “He did so well!”

“That's wonderful Monster Kid! Congratulations!” Papyrus clapped his hands together in happiness while Slim gave a small smile and a thumbs up. “I hope you don't mind the intrusion, we had a run in with some meddling canines.” Papyrus huffed while Slim glanced down trying to spot them. The ride suddenly came to a halt. “Why did we stop?” Papyrus questioned.

“There letting more people on.” Monster Kid added. “You need to sit down before we get in trouble. Quick!” Papyrus and Slim scrambled into the empty bench across from the children, rocking the basket a bit in their hurry.

“Alright, what happens now that we're seated?” Papyrus asked eagerly. This was all so new and exciting!

“You admire the view!” Monster Kid said bouncing with joy. Papyrus raised a brow bone before feeling a tug on his sleeve. He glanced over to see Slim with his jaw gaping open staring out in the distance. Papyrus also looked out at their surroundings, only for his jaw to fall loose too. It was completely dark now, and every light in the fairground was now gleaming brightly. He thought it was beautiful when seeing from the ground, but with a birds eye view he could see it all! The small lights and large lights around the barns and food booths were sparkling with hundreds of yellow dots. It reminded him of the Wishing Room in Waterfall, or perhaps the night sky would be a better comparison now. What was most exciting were the way the rides lit up. Some had flashing lights, rainbow lights, strobe lights! More lights than Papyrus had ever seen! He glanced out at the ride structure they were currently on. They were at the very top of a large wheel, and the lights below them were flashing brightly. 

Wait a minute… 

“Are we on the ferris wheel?!” Papyrus questioned with sparkling eyelights. Monster Kid and Frisk both nodded in unison, causing the skeleton to squeal in excitement. “We’re on the ferris wheel Tiny-me! We’re on the ferris wheel and it’s better than I could have ever dream!” Slim smiled when the other pulled him into a tight hug, revelling in the gleeful moment when loud barking caught their attention. They both looked out towards the sheep barn, where Stretch and Fell were sitting on the roof while the dogs surround them from below. It looked like Stretch had lit a cigarette at some point, while Fell stayed busy by shouting profanities and throwing bone attacks at the dogs. It wasn't too malicious though, as the dogs all lept up to grab the tossed bones and chewed them happily. Several dozen children were now catching up with the pack, trying to reign in their canines while several police officers and parents ran in to help.

“EDGY-ME! LAZY-ME! UP HERE!!!” Papyrus shouted and waved both arms trying to get their attention. Stretch looked up and gave a lazy wave back, while Fell ignored him and continued shouting at the dogs. “I think they'll be fine, don't you Tiny-me?” Slim gave an assuring nod before leaning over to look around some more. Papyrus joined him, just happy that such a disasterous run in had turned into something so great.

\------------

The day had grown into night, the fairgrounds preparing to close for the evening and visitors driving out in droves. The Papyruses were standing near the gate, waiting for their Sanses to meet with them before heading home.

“That was exhausting.” Stretch yawned and leaned onto Fell’s shoulder. The edgy skeleton rolled his sockets in annoyance but didn't shove him off. Apparent he’s had enough time to calm since the dog incident, or maybe throwing all those bones burned off some steam? Either way he instead passed the time by organising his inventory and pulling out some papers. “You’re not doing work right now.” Stretch mumbled reaching for the stack lazily. Fell held it out of his reach, despite the others arms being a bit longer.

“Stop that, unless you want to be snoozing on the ground instead.” Fell huffed while flipping through the files. 

“But this is a fun day Edgy-me! It is already so late and our brothers will be here soon. Don’t you think those police reports can wait?” Papyrus asked doubling his socket size and eyelights shimmering sadly. Fell watched him with a blank expression before sighing and pulling his inventory back up.

“Fine, but when I get chewed out for being behind on these things I’m blaming you.” Fell mumbled while crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

“Wow Rus, I’m shocked. Never thought it’d be possible to get the workaholic to stop once he’s started.” Stretch grinned. “Surprised he hasn’t touch his work until now. He’s always so eager to work himself-”

“Don’t-”

“Down to the bone.” Stretch finished with a wink. Fell and Papyrus both groaned loudly in exasperation while Slim chuckled under his breath. “At least somebody likes my humor.”

“Then why don’t you lean on him?” Fell shoved Stretch towards the shorter skeleton. He stumbled over only for Slim to port to the side at the last minute. Stretch hit the ground with a grunt before feeling the asphalt and shrugging, deciding to make himself comfortable. “Oh. My. God.” Fell facepalmed and shook his head. “You're an embarrassment to the entire monster race.”

“Eh, I’ve been called worse.” was the only response he got. Fell looked like he was about to continue when Red suddenly appeared on the ground beside him.

“‘Now I can’t have ya outdoin’ me.” Red pulled out a bottle of mustard and began messily drinking it.

“That's right.” Sans had appeared laying by Stretch’s other side, hands behind his head and smiling lazily. “We Sanses have a reputation to uphold. Can't be having a Papyrus taking that title.”

“It’s on now.” Stretch pulled out his own container of honey and popped off the lid. “Ya gonna help me out here Slim? I'm outnumbered here.” Slim just looked at him bashfully, not comfortable being called out like this. He sidestepped a bit so he could hide behind Papyrus but still watched curiously. Stretch shrugged, starting to tip the honey bottle over his mouth.

“Pappy!” Blue suddenly swiped the bottle from his hand. “Don’t be so disgusting! I don’t like washing honey out of clothing.” Stretch looked disappointed to have his food taken but eventually shrugged it off.

“Okay bro.” Stretch stood up when Blue offered him a hand. He turned back to look at the skeletons still on the ground, both of whom were grinning smugly. “You may have won the battle Sanses, but not the war.” Stretch grinned, eyelights glinting deviously. “This lazy-off is far from over.”

“Any time bud.” Sans said. “I can always go for more naps.”

“Sans!” Papyrus finally interjected. “Get off the ground! You'll get your clothing all dirty.”

“Okay.” Sans teleported to be standing right by his brother. “But I really am beat. Think we can head home soon.” Sans did look very tired, well, more tired than usual.

“Alright brother, just let me say goodbye.” Papyrus turned so he was facing Slim, the latter swiftly breaking eye contact and looking towards the ground. He had pulled out his new stuffed rabbit at some point and was currently rubbing the soft fabric. “Well Tiny-me. I guess it is time. Sorry about all the craziness that happened. It really wasn't as great as it could have been.” Papyrus wrang his fingers nervously. He messed up. He lost Slim, who ended up being held hostage by a crying rabbit child, and they were nearly eaten by a bunch of dogs. Though Papyrus himself is very great, the day could have certainly been greater.

“I-I had fun… thank you.” Slim said while rubbing the stuffed rabbit’s ear. “... Do it again next year?” Papyrus’ sockets widened in surprise. Slim looked up and gave a small smile, a rarity from this skeleton indeed! Papyrus sockets suddenly doubled in size, eyelights becoming watery as he held back a sniffle.

“I’m so happy!” he grabbed Slim in a tight hug and spun him around excitedly. “Of course we shall do it again! And it will be even greater than our trip was today!”

“Don't forget to invite us.” Stretch stepped closer. “It’s the only way to get this idiot away from the office.”

“It is also the only way to get you off the couch.” Fell mumbled back. “And why are you saying goodbye now? We still need to use their machine.” Red looked like he was about to pun but Fell was having none of it. He grabbed Red by his hood and began dragging him towards his motorcycle, plopping him in the side car. He next took a helmet from his inventory, holding it out to Slim. “Come along.” He ordered. Slim gave a small wave and walked over, taking the helmet and strapping it on. Fell waited until his back was turned before looking towards Papyrus and giving him a grateful nod. A strong feeling of happiness welled in Papyrus soul, and he could feel the tears already streaming. “Farewell other Me’s!” He waved excitedly as the Swap brothers boarded Blue’s motorcycle. “We shall see each other again soon!” He and Sans waved them off as they rode out of the parking lot and out of sight.

“See ya at the house.” Sans yawned before leaning on Papyrus’ waist. The taller shook his head but picked Sans up with ease, carrying him to the car.

“Honestly Sans! You cannot wait until we get home?”

“Afraid not bro.” Sans grumbled tiredly. “Go on without me, just put me on a bench somewhere.”

“Oh stop being so dramatic!” Papyrus huffed.

“Thanks bro, you’re the coolest.” Sans smiled when Papyrus set him in the passenger seat. 

“Of course I am! I am the Great Papyrus after all!” With that he turned the key and drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a crazy chase scene, because who doesn't love wacky chase scenes. Fell had some temper tantrums, but Slim had fun and nobody got impaled so I'd call that a win.
> 
> Leave a comment if ya fell like it. They are always appreciated.


End file.
